Purple's Springtrap
by Lunalicorn
Summary: Small One-Shot, written and edited in 30 Minutes. The story of Purple, a normal serial killer who gets killed in a totally normal way. Or does he? If I get enough requests, I will make a second chapter.


The Night Shift was much easier then being a Janitor.

He couldn't take advantage of it, but he could probably steal the Golden Freddy or Spring Bonnie suits.

We will call him Purple.

It was 12:30, and his new job was becoming boring. It was better in the day, when he could kill children. That was when he heard it. The creaking of metal feet. The noises were getting closer, and closer. Purple looked at the camera to see what it was. All of the Animatronics were heading towards him, every single one. The glossy new ones, the withered old ones, even the Puppet and the Boy, they were all coming.

He tilted his head in confusion when he saw their eyes.

No plastic, no paint. There were shiny, human-like eyes in the Animatronic Mascots' heads. He didn't know it, but those were the eyes of children. And then, there was the Puppet. Its eyes were more mature, and filled with rage. It was leading them all. Purple did, however, realize that these things had malicious intent.

His eyes darted around the room as he looked for a way to escape. The vents, of course! He climbed through the one on the right, and was surprised to see it branched to the right, away from the Party Room. Even psychopathic killers have human curiosity. He kept crawling and came out into a storage room of some sort. It was filled with old stuff. He sighed, realizing there wasn't an exit.

There was a sudden banging noise coming from the air vent. The animatronics who fit in there were coming after him. He quickly searched for a place to hide as they slowly advanced, closer and closer. And he finally found it.

A hybrid suit, just like the Golden Freddy one.

It was obviously disabled so it couldn't move on its own. He jumped inside of it, holding his breath as they looked around for him. The blue bunny stared at the suit, almost looking sad, but didn't see him inside of it. Purple was almost crying, worrying for his life.

Then, they left. As soon as the banging noises coming from the vent stopped, and jumped up and shouted, "YES!"

Bad idea.

He suddenly felt sharp edges jabbing into his arms and legs. He fell back into a sitting position on the ground as they broke through his skin, and blood spilled out of the edges of the suit. He was barely resisting blacking out from the pain. It felt like hours of pure agony, springs trapping him inside, slowly draining him of blood.

And then, he died.

Purple slowly regained consciousness, looking around through the eyes of the suit. Wait, how was he waking up? "I just died," he said to himself slowly. The suit was obviously more torn and ripped up the nit was before. And he didn't know where he was. Someone had moved him. He stood up, and it was no trouble. Like the suit was part of his body.

**FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT **Was written on a sign near him. He heard some noises coming from the other side of the building. He wondered if whoever it was could help him out of the suit. Purple started slowly walking towards the noise. It stopped while he was halfway there, but he could figure it out. He eventually came across an office. There was a man sitting in it. He was looking at a tablet, sliding through what looked like video feed.

He knocked on the glass to the office. The man looked up, and was terrified. He jumped back, falling out of his chair.

"Help me out of this suit," Purple demanded. No response. He walked into the man's office, frowning. Then he realized the man had died. Any other time, he would've been happy, but he couldn't figure out how to get the suit off. After a few hours, he tried pulling off the head with both hands. It worked, but he was terrified. His reflection in the mirror... He really was dead.

And it began there.

Night-guard after Night-guard.

He killed them all.

They all deserved to die...

...To be like him...

But they'll have the pleasure of dying.

Purple will not die.

_ He will Never Leave..._

__**AND HE NEVER LEFT.**

Hello, fellow awesome people!  
Now, I know what you're thinking...

Noob: URMAGAWD WORST STORY EVER! IMA LEAVE RAGE REVIEW!

Shut up, Noob, you're ruining the demonstration. Anyways, that IS probably what you're thinking (Thanks, Mr. Noob!), right? Well, please, don't leave a Rage Review. I'm fine with some consturctive criticsim, but saying-

Noob: I hate this story so much, worst story ever, that's not what happened, you suck, hate hate hate!

Uh, yeah, that. Well, I timed this story and wrote it in half an hour (Including Editing). I also had to so my Math/Science homework while doing part of it. And if you have something useful to say, like-

Mod: The Fourth Paragraph needs a bit of help.

(Stop interrupting me!) Sure, what the Mod said. And adding what you might want to see-

Admin: Please make one more chapter, even though it's a one-shot!

GOOD LORD IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW I WILL RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB, HEAR ME?! Okay, that's better. So, don't be a Noob: Be a Mod! Or, even better: Be an Admin!

Second Notice: Hate Mail will be ignored, and the user sending it will be Message Blocked.


End file.
